(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar apparatus and methods of use thereof for imaging and/or spectrometric a analysis. In particular, it relates to pulsed radar apparatus for magnifying, imaging, scale measuring, identifying and/or typecasting the composition of a substance by radargrammetric imaging and/or spectrometric analysis. The invention further relates to the use of the radar apparatus to locate and/or distinguish a substance from other substances. The invention may additionally be used to image a substance/feature and to monitor the movement of an imaged substance/feature. Such moving substances/features include but are not limited to the flow of blood and other substances moving within a human or animal body, and substances/features in a subterranean environment, such as the movement of water, oil, gas and/or contaminants below the ground surface, below standing or flowing water bodies, or below sea level and the seabed.